Anubis
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12165 - Attack: 1003 - Defense: 915 - Recovery: 880 - } A humanoid Astromon only rarely found in the land of Ultima. Unlike other Astromons, Anubis leave almost no trace of their presence, and so rare are they in the first place that many had assumed they were urban legends until the publication of a Magna Carta between them and humankind, after which they revealed themselves to human society. Still, reports of sightings are rare, and sure to attract a large crowd of scholars and masters to the area. - Banuv = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15217 - Attack: 1257 - Defense: 1144 - Recovery: 1101 - } Banuves are not known for enjoying contact with humans, but occasionally there are individuals who, like the first Anubis to reveal himself to a human, have reached out and chosen their masters themselves. It is thanks to them that many shocking things have been revealed to humans, such as the fact that Astromons are more intrinsically connected with the world than humankind. - Anubis = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 19025 - Attack: 1571 - Defense: 1430 - Recovery: 1378 - } "The light of a small flame disappears, transforming into wind. Wind eventually becomes heavy, transforming into a drop of water. Such is the way of life in this world, which follows a similar cycle. We are born, and eventually we are lain to rest, only to be born again. All of creation follows this cycle, and our kind are the ones who ensure its axis continues to spin. We guide the lost and the aimless back to the place they are meant to be. Where is that, you ask? Heh heh, you shall find out soon enough..." - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12652 - Attack: 951 - Defense: 954 - Recovery: 837 - } A cool, calm, and collected Astromon, he chooses his own master and he sets the bar very high. - Banuv = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15825 - Attack: 1191 - Defense: 1191 - Recovery: 1049 - } "Just like the flowing waters, a human soul never stops moving. Even now, your soul is flowing somewhere. It's a phenomenon we call "soulflux." -Quote from "Astromons: Up Close and Personal" - Anubis = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 19784 - Attack: 1489 - Defense: 1495 - Recovery: 1313 - } "You know, I think quite highly of the limitations you humans have, I think it motivates you to always give your best." -Quote from "Astromons: Up Close and Personal" - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 9587 - Attack: 1246 - Defense: 947 - Recovery: 795 - } "Something tells me there's still a task left to do here...So why do I feel like I have to go with you? Can I even trust you?" -Quote from "Astromons: Up Close and Personal" - Banuv = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 11984 - Attack: 1572 - Defense: 1185 - Recovery: 994 - } "The plains are flat and we walk upon them. The mountain folk walk way above the plains, and souls walk beneath them. Right now, we walk above, but someday..." -Quote from "Astromons: Up Close and Personal" - Anubis = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 14980 - Attack: 1971 - Defense: 1481 - Recovery: 1242 - } As this Astromon has a close relationship with the spirits, he is often mistaken for creature of evil. However, this is a misconception; Anubis has a stronger bond to life itself than any other Astromon, and one of the most important callings an Astromon can be entrusted with. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 16064 - Attack: 960 - Defense: 725 - Recovery: 782 - } You open your eyes only to be greeted by a flood of light. Squinting, you notice the ceiling seems far off. Light surrounds you, making it difficult to determine your bearings. You stumble to your feet and rest your forehead on your hand, trying to wait out the dizziness. Suddenly, you hear a booming low voice. "As the current of a river continues to flow, so do the spirits of men never cease to move forward. Even in this moment, they are trying to go their own way, just as you are. It is what I call 'change'." - Banuv = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 20167 - Attack: 1199 - Defense: 904 - Recovery: 977 - } "Each year, geniuses are born and extraordinary minds are forged in the fires of higher education. And yet, technology has not advanced past a certain stage. Out language has also stopped evolving. Language is meant to change across locations and generations, but we read and understand what our ancestors wrote millennia ago without impediment. Do you not think that is strange?" - Anubis = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 25251 - Attack: 1499 - Defense: 1130 - Recovery: 1221 - } "This axis of time on which this world spins is stuck in place like a painting on a wall. Any impetus for change dissipates as quickly as it appears. What is the reason for this world to be stuck in time? Who stands to gain from suppressing change, and what benefit does it server them? I have long pondered these questions. It was only recently I discovered one who could fundamentally change the world, one who could case a ripple to change the course of this river...I discovered you, master." - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12084 - Attack: 934 - Defense: 1329 - Recovery: 699 - } A humanoid Astromon with a tendency for erratic behavior, Anu can tell in a flash if someone is lying to him. Theory has it Anu's calling is to guide the souls of the dead. - Banuv = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15106 - Attack: 1168 - Defense: 1676 - Recovery: 873 - } Banuv seeks out those who have the ability and desire to accomplish their hopes and dreams. He despises liars, and deems only those pure of heart worthy of becoming his master. - Anubis = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 18883 - Attack: 1459 - Defense: 2102 - Recovery: 1090 - } "Justice is impartial, it's the speed as which it's meted out that differs. Do you think the scales of justice can be deceived?" -Quote from "Astromons: Up Close and Personal" - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:4 Star